This invention relates to a capsule rupture printing system for recording an image in an image-receiving sheet with a layer of subminiature capsules. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,209 and 4,440,846 and U.K. Pat. No. GB2,113,860 to The Mead Corporation describe an imaging system wherein a photosensitive layer comprising microcapsules containing a photosensitive composition in the internal phase is image-wise exposed to actinic radiation and subjected to a uniform rupturing force whereupon the microcapsules rupture and image-wise release the internal phase. An image-forming agent such as a substantially colorless chromogenic materials are typically associated with the microcapsules such that when the microcapsules rupture the chromogenic materials are able to image-wise react with a developer material and produce a color image.
When this imaging system is used in an image output device of a computer, the photosensitive layer is exposed by photo signals which are converted from output electrical signals of the computer. In this case, however, scanning of an image from one end thereof to the other end takes certain time. The drawback of this system is that, especially in case many copies of the same one image are required, the time required for the scannings increases in propotion to the required numbers of the copies. Alternatively, output electrical signals of the computer are applied to a liquid crystal display to form a "temporal" image thereon. In this case the photosensitive layer is exposed by the light reflected from or transmitted through the temporal image. However, in economical consideration, only a small size line-shaped liquid crystal display is currently practical. When an image is formed on the photosensitive layer, the line-shaped liquid crystal is scanned from one end thereof to the other end. Therefore, this system presents the same problem as abovementioned, where the scanning time increases in propotion to the increased numbers of copies of an image.